Colors
by pinoykengumi7
Summary: Yukimura paints a painting of Atobe that no one will ever forget…


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters. (again, I say that I own the pairing!!)

**Title: **Colors

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Yukimura Seiichi x Atobe Keigo – (Waltz Pair)

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Summary: **Yukimura paints a painting of Atobe that no one will ever forget…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANAIDE!!! –grins madly- This one is especially for you, Anaide! Just another random plotbunny swimming around in my head. Though I must say, the painting idea turned out like an episode from Rurouni Kenshin. Sorry for the unoriginality. It just happened before I could stop myself XD

-

It was no surprise to Atobe that Yukimura was an artist. It just seemed _right_ for him to be an artist. After all, a good tennis player ought to have many other assets other than being an exceptional tennis player, Hyoutei's captain decided. He himself had valuable traits such as good looks, finesse, elegance and charm.

So when his boyfriend asked if he could come over to be a subject for his painting, his ego was skyrocketing. It just showed how much Yukimura appreciated his good looks, finesse, elegance and charm.

Since that the event revolved around him, Atobe invited his club's regulars. After all, anything that involved Atobe Keigo more often than not turned into a full blown fuss… and more often than not, a full blown fuss over nothing.

At the end of every phone call he dramatically cried, "Oh, it's such a sin to be beautiful!" He was surprised that the responses he got consisted mainly of, "it's such a sin to have a massive ego," or just the tone dial. (Some of the more _interesting _responses - Shishido: "U-um, yeah, whatever. try not to… mar _(snicker)_ your beautiful _(emphasis on 'beautiful')_ features then!" – Kabaji: "Usu.") That didn't affect him much. He knew his friends would be coming anyway, which was why on the day he decided to arrive fashionably late.

-

Seven of the Hyotei tennis regulars stood outside of Yukimura's house, waiting for the door to open.

"Wait, so why are we here again?" Shishido lazily asked.

"Shishido-san, how could you _forget_? We're here because the captain asked us to be an audience for his portrait."

"Oh. How could I _remember, _Choutarou?"

"Ne, ne, Yuushi. Is it really true that his boyfriend is an artist?" Gakuto, on the other hand, didn't really give a fig about Atobe getting painted. Then again, neither did most of the group. Choutarou probably only cared because of his default caring personality.

"Apparently he is very feminine, I'm assuming in looks, maybe in personality; however, I'm sure that all changes in bed with Atobe—"

The door opened and Yukimura Seiichi stumbled out, a paintbrush in one hand and a glass of colored water in the other.

"Ah, gomen, gomen." Somehow he managed to rub his head in an embarrassed fashion, even with full hands. "I take it you are Keigo's friends?" Choutarou nudged Shishido in an attempt to silence the snickering boy. None of them had ever heard their captain being addressed by his first name.

"Yes, he invited us over, but it seems he himself has not arrived." Oshitari spoke on behalf of the group, partly admonishing their captain for not being around.

"He will be here soon," Yukimura stated, and started ushering the crowd in. "I am so glad you can make it here today. Please come with me and I will give you some refreshments." Yukimura took them to a big room full of paintings, some on canvas, some unfinished. "This is where I do all of my paintings. It's not a big place, mind you." He put the water and paints down and left and then came back with cookies and sweets on a plate. "Please help yourself."

Finally Atobe arrived. Late, but fashionably, he liked to believe. In reality, to others it was just delaying.

"Now that the subject is here, Seiichi shall start his finest work of art." Atobe flicked his hair while all the others snorted or deadpanned. They all sat in silence as the blue-haired boy pulled off a cloth off a large canvas on an easel.

Time passed and they were still all in awe by the young boy's artistic skills. Tiny, tiny brushstrokes were being made, drawing in the elegance and tone of Atobe's features. It was all correct, even up to the beauty mark under his right eye.

"Whoa, that looks great!" Even Atobe had to agree that Yukimura had done a splendid job. His audience seemed please with the outcome, but he did not.

"No, it's not. It is missing something. I—It just doesn't look right. It is missing something." Yukimura shook his head. "Please, leave me for now and I will attempt another painting." He turned to Atobe, "Take your teammates to the living room, I will be there when I finish."

The Hyoutei members left the room, puzzled. Here was a perfectly fine painting of Atobe Keigo, and yet the artist was saying there was something wrong with it. It was just as well that Atobe hadn't taken it as an offence.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And finally Yukimura came out of his art room with a canvas covered in cloth. He handed it to Oshitari, and whispered in his ear, "be careful with it. It is a most insightful piece of art." To the others he said, "I am sorry, but I have an appointment to the doctor's this afternoon. I feel bad that I was not able to spend more time with you. But thank you for staying to see me paint." Atobe ushered his members out of the door, but lingered to give Yukimura a kiss on the cheek.

Once they were out the door, Oshitari's curiousity got the better of him.

"Ne, Yuushi, let's see the painting."

Atobe lagged behind, his 'fashionably late' motto still fresh in his mind. "Well, I guess I should let you guys look at it first. After all, it _is _a painting of me, and you know…"

The boys, with the exception of Atobe, peered eagerly as Oshitari took off the cloth.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Shishido couldn't keep himself from laughing. Gakuto was dying, Oshitari was smirking, and Choutarou, the soft-hearted Choutarou could even be seen giggling.

"Oh, is it really that great?" Atobe lifted an eyebrow.

"Y-You see for yourself, buchou. We… uh, we got something to attend. Bye!" Choutarou thrust the canvas into Atobe's hands and ran to catch up with his teammates.

-

Yukimura smiled evilly as he heard the loud yell, "SEIICHI, HOW IN THE WORLD IS A BUNCH OF SPLOTCHES AND RANDOM LINES MY SELF-PORTRAIT?!"

He had decided to go for the abstract style, rather than just painting the looks. After all, it _was_ very insightful, as he had told Oshitari. That massive red splotch in the middle represented Atobe's love for himself. The purple streaks represented wealth, and all the other colors were symbols for the diva's character.

He grinned as he remembered the small 'Yukimura loves Atobe' at the bottom of the canvas, and wondered if Atobe would notice it. That is, if he hadn't already fainted from seeing Yukimura's 'self-portrait' of him.

-

**Author's Notes**

Ugh. Crap, and late. This was meant to be posted on the 23rd of March. Anyway, again, Happy Birthday, Kimie-chan And sorry for the lateness. But anyway, it's Atobe and Yukimura again! It got sort of rushed at the end, and I gotta say, it just sucked in my opinion. Oh well, feel free to flame me for the horrible structure and what have you.

--Duckii Mustang


End file.
